One Shot - Sweet Moments
by Kawanne Carrera
Summary: Em seu aniversário de casamento, Isabella Cullen começa a se lembrar de alguns momentos de sua vida. Alguns doces momentos


P.D.V. Isabella Swan

Os momentos. Ah, são bons, doces de lembrar. Lembrar de quando conheci aquele cara de cabelos acobreados e olhos verdes que são emoldurados por um par de óculos, e dos momentos que passamos juntos. Ele é o homem da minha vida. Lembro-me de quando nos conhecemos.

New York – 1986

Saio apressada do meu apartamento que divido com Alice, minha irmã. O maldito despertador decidiu que não queria trabalhar hoje e me acordei 30 minutos mais tarde que o normal, o que me deixou com duas opções:

Era arrumar meu cabelo indomável ou tomar café, escolhi a primeira opção, pois meu cabelo estava horrível. Normalmente escolheria a segunda opção, mas meu cabelo precisava de um jeito e eu passo no Tina's, uma cafeteria perto da faculdade, no caminho.

Aperto o passo para ver se chego ao menos no horário exato da minha aula. Estou cursando o 4° semestre de Direito na New York University e estou louca com tanta coisa.

Entro no Tina's e peço um Cappuccino e vou saindo quando acabo indo de encontro a algo que com certeza não estava ali.

— Olha por onde anda. – Falei irritada vendo minha blusa manchada pelo Cappuccino e sabendo que já perdi o primeiro período.

— Como assim? Você que não estava olhando por onde passava. – Me respondeu também irritado passando a mão por sua camisa verde, também manchada. Ele é alto, tem os cabelos que me parecem uma bagunça acobreada, tem os olhos verdes que são muito bonitos emoldurados por um óculos. Lindo.

— Eu estou atrasada e você fica parado aí na porta feito uma estátua, no que eu tenho culpa?

— Eu estava entrando e você veio parecendo um furacão querendo passar por cima de mim, faça-me um favor.

— Não tenho tempo para discutir com você pois estou atrasada, então foi um desprazer conhecer o senhor. – Saí batendo em seu ombro.

— Digo o mesmo senhorita.

Bufei irritada voltando ao meu apartamento para trocar de blusa para pegar o segundo período. Esse, definitivamente, não é o meu dia.

(...)

Chego em casa cansada depois de todas as aulas. Ângela, uma colega de classe, me emprestou as suas anotações do primeiro período. Coloco a chave no aparador ao lado da porta e me encaminho para meu quarto sendo parada por um ser de 1,55m saltitante.

— Bellaaaaaa. Você não vai acreditar no que vai ter hoje à noite.

— Oh, eu sei. Irei dormir como se não houvesse amanhã, o melhor jeito de se passar uma sexta-feira cheia.

— Ah não Bella. Eu e o Jazz vamos à uma festa mais tarde e bem que você poderia ir. – Ela fez beicinho e piscou seus olhos.

— Pior ainda, ficar de vela Alice? Sério?

— Mas ele vai chamar uns amigos dele também, e vou levar Rosalie conosco.

— Aquela sua colega de trabalho? – Franzi o cenho lembrando levemente de ter ouvido falar nela.

— Sim, ela vai levar o irmão dela e o marido. – Falou maliciosamente.

— Encontro às cegas? – Gemi consternada.

— Não, prometo não forçar nada e você pode voltar a hora que quiser. Não vou questionar. Por favor, por favor. Faz tanto tempo que não saímos.

— Tudo bem, só hoje está bem? – Suspirei derrotada.

— Eba, já tenho a roupa perfeita pra você! – Exclamou me arrastando para o quarto saltitante. Me arrependo de ter cedido, sem dúvidas.

(...)

Chegamos ao Night Club1 (Uma boate localizada no Brooklin) às 20:00, pois Alice passou um bom tempo se arrumando.

— Eles disseram que iam ficar mais ao fundo, vamos ver. – Alice saiu na minha frente indo na direção que falou e a segui olhando ao redor.

Ao olhar para o bar da boate vejo o mesmo cara em que esbarrei de manhã, dessa vez sem óculos, o que é uma pena. Estava de jeans e camisa azul escura esperando sua vez enquanto conversava com uma loira, o que me fez rolar os olhos e procurar Alice, a achando em uma mesa que tem dois grandes sofás, um em frente ao outro, no fundo com seu noivo Jasper, uma loira muito bonita que parecia uma modelo e um homem bem forte com um braço pela sua cintura. Só, o que me fez pensar que o irmão da amiga de Alice não pode vir.

— Bella, esses são Emmett e Rosalie. O irmão dela, Edward, foi buscar algumas bebidas. – Alice explicou a falta do último integrante.

— Isabella Swan, mas podem me chamar de Bella.

— Emmett e Rosalie McCarty. – Rosalie falou.

— Então você faz Direito Bella? – Emmett perguntou.

— Sim, 4° semestre. E está uma loucura. – Reclamei pensando nos trabalhos e mais trabalhos que faço e tenho para fazer ainda.

— Ah sim, já estou formado e longe dessas loucuras, fiz engenharia e toda aquela coisa de conta me enlouqueceu. – Emmett deu uma risada alta.

— O hospital também não está nada fácil. A todo momento chega alguém na emergência. – Alice choramingou se encostando em Jazz no outro sofá.

— Nem me fala Allie. – Rosalie suspirou.

— Chegaram as belas damas. – Uma voz conhecida falou do meu lado e encarei o mesmo homem de hoje de manhã e levantei as sobrancelhas para ele que estava surpreso me olhando.

— Edward, essa é Bella, irmã da Alice. – Rosalie nos apresentou.

— Olá Sr. Edward. – Falei em um tom sarcástico.

— Olá Srta. Bella.

— Se conhecem? – Alice perguntou confusa.

— Oh sim, ela quis passar por cima de mim essa manhã. – Comentou Edward se sentando

perto de Jasper e deixando uns coquetéis e cervejas suficiente para todos nós em cima da

mesa.

— Você estava parado naquela porta sem fazer nada e eu estava com pressa, ponto.

— Mas a culpa não foi minha.

— Hey, hey, hey. Vamos esquecer isso okay? Todos tem culpa, todos são inocentes, tanto

faz. Hoje é sexta-feira e estamos em uma balada, poderiam fingir que essa manhã não

aconteceu? – Alice interrompeu a pequena discussão frustrada.

— Por mim. – Edward fez pouco caso.

— Vamos, se apresentem, não se conhecem ainda.

— Isabella Swan. – Estendi a mão para o indivíduo.

— Edward Cullen. – Apertou nossas mãos e senti uma pequena corrente elétrica entre nós.

Acho que ele sentiu também pois me olhou confuso.

— Vocês não se parecem muito. – Edward comentou bebendo um pouco de sua cerveja.

— Eu sou mais parecida com a mamãe, cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos. Bella herdou os cabelos castanho mogno do papai e os olhos verdes de vovó Marie. – Alice explicou para todos enquanto eu bebia um coquetel de abacaxi e concordava.

— Eu peguei o loiro e olhos azuis de papai e Edward os cabelos cobres e olhos verdes da mamãe. – Rosalie falou para nós.

— Com os genes explicados, que tal um brinde aos amigos? – Emmett sugeriu levantando sua cerveja.

— Vamos, a nós. – Brindamos e viramos as bebidas e em seguida falando de vários assuntos ao mesmo tempo.

— Vamos curtir a noite. – Jasper bradou animado e concordamos.

(...)

Mais que droga. Que dor de cabeça dos infernos. Me repreendi por ter bebido tanto ontem, na verdade nem lembro de muita coisa.

Dou mais um gole na minha xícara de café bem forte e Alice aparece pela porta de pijamas pegando uma xícara para si e se sentou à minha frente no balcão.

— Bom dia. – Falou sonolenta.

— Bom.

— Você e Edward vão sair em um encontro hoje não?

— O que? Como assim? Não lembro de nada.

— Vocês ficaram bem amiguinhos ontem, até trocaram números de celular e sabe-se lá mais o que. – Sorriu maliciosa.

— Isso é brincadeira comigo? – Perguntei e antes dela responder, vi meu celular piscar em cima do balcão anunciando uma mensagem.

Ed Leão: Passo aí às 19:00. Esteja pronta Leoa.

Gemi internamente. O que aconteceu ontem?

Bella: Como assim? E por que Leoa e Leão?2

Ed Leão: Nossos apelidos Leoa, não lembra? Rs. Combinamos de sair hoje, você prometeu.

— O que eu fiz ontem Alice?

— Nada demais Bella, você só bebeu e dançou, depois Jasper nos deu uma carona pra casa e você apagou, fica tranquila. – Sorriu tranquilizadora e foi para seu quarto, provavelmente tentar dormir mais.

Bella: Às 19:00 então?

Ed Leão: Em ponto. ;)

Bella: Sabe ao menos meu endereço?

Ed Leão: Você me deu ontem. Até mais.

Se bêbada eu consegui aguentar Edward, por que não sóbria?

Vou para meu quarto e decido dar uma geral nele. Arrumo guarda-roupa, cômoda e organizo trabalhos por ordem de data. Parando apenas para almoçar. Separo um vestido bonito que tenho e um saltinho baixo para sair com Edward. Olho no relógio e são 17:00 então começo a me arrumar.

Às 19:00 o porteiro avisou da chegada de Edward e desci para encontrá-lo.

E lá está ele, calça jeans, camisa polo preta e tênis. O único defeito é a falta de seus óculos, o que eu adoro nele.

— Você está linda Bella, ou Leoa? – Perguntou maroto.

— Você que sabe Ed Leão.

— Certo Leoa, vamos? – Ele me ofereceu sua mão e a aceitei prontamente e ele me levou a um Porshe preto e abriu a porta para mim.

— Cavalheiro senhor Cullen?

— Sempre senhorita Swan.

Ele entrou em seu lugar e nos levou para um restaurante que não era muito simples, nem muito chique. Nós adentramos o restaurante onde fomos recepcionados por uma hostess e levados à uma mesa.

— Então, o que você faz da vida Edward? – Perguntei curiosa.

— Eu estou fazendo música em Juilliard, eu amo tocar piano, desde pequeno. O modo como a letra flui, eu adoro isso, eu tinha que fazer música. E você?

— Direito na New York University, amo advocacia e sinto que nasci para isso.

— Seus olhos brilham ao falar disso, sei que vai ser muito competente Bella.

— Obrigada, sei que será também. Você é daqui de New York mesmo?

E assim a conversa fluiu entre nós, ficamos conversando por horas sobre tudo sobre nós, nos conhecendo. Filmes, bandas, livros, cor favorita, família, de tudo.

Hoje

Depois desse dia acabamos por cultivar uma amizade e pouco depois estávamos namorando, descobri que ele usava óculos somente em ocasiões informais (E ele fica irresistível com eles), mas no trabalho e festas ele usa lentes que evidenciam seus belos olhos. Por mais que, particularmente, eu ame ele de óculos. Alice e Jasper se casaram e tiveram o pequeno Alexander que chamamos apenas de Alec. Ele tem os cabelos pretos de Alice e os olhos azuis de Jasper. Uma mini mistura dos dois muito fofa. Rosalie disse que queria esperar um pouco para ter o seu próprio filho, pois a medicina está tomando muito de si. Conheci meus sogros, Esme e Carlisle, pessoas maravilhosas que me acolheram bem na família.

Ah, o dia em que me formei, foi um dia maravilhoso.

New York – 1988

Depois de tanto tempo e Edward ainda é lindo, gentil, atencioso, chato e traidor. Olhei para a direita onde estavam meus amigos, meus pais, e até meus sogros. Meu sobrinho, Alec, estava com a babá na casa deles. Já estavam chamando a Stevens para pegar o seu diploma, logo seria eu. Passei a mão pelos cabelos para ajeitá-los porque estavam um pouco bagunçados.

Hoje é, finalmente, a minha formatura. Serei a Doutora Swan, advogada formada.

Edward disse que não conseguiu folga no trabalho, o que me deixou um pouco chateada, pois queria ele ali comigo. Nosso namoro teve alguns altos e baixos nos primeiros meses por causa de ciúme e muita falta de tempo mas mesmo assim superamos tud meses moramos juntos. Ele terminou seu curso de Música em Juilliard e alguns dias na semana ele toca piano em um restaurante perto do nosso apartamento. Ele já recebeu algumas propostas e até mesmo tocou alguns concertos em um teatro, mas continua tocando no restaurante onde muitos gostam de seu trabalho. Estou orgulhosa dele estar crescendo profissionalmente.

Eu consegui um estágio na empresa de advocacia Jackson's Advocacy e espero trabalhar lá integralmente agora que terminei meu curso.

Me chamaram no palco e chegando lá peguei meu diploma do Sr. Stark e o levantei em direção aos meus amigos e sentindo uma falta instantânea de Edward ali. Fui aplaudida por todos e fui em direção aos meus amigos recebendo abraços e sendo parabenizada.

— Doutora Swan, quem vai defender no tribunal hoje? – Alice perguntou bem humorada e me deu um abraço assim como todos ali.

— Agora vamos comemorar. – Mamãe falou animada seguindo para fora de onde a formatura estava sendo feita e todos a seguimos.

Ao chegarmos no salão que meus pais fizeram questão de alugar para a festa eu parei abismada. Edward estava ali, em cima de um palco, sorrindo com um piano e o melhor. De óculos. Seus dedos deslizando pelas teclas suavemente tocando a música Green Eyes e cantava também.

"Honey you are a rock

Upon which I stand

And I come here to talk

I hope you understand

The green eyes

Yeah the spotlight

Shines upon you

How could

Anybody

Deny you?

I came here with a load

And it feels so much lighter

Now I've met you

And honey you should know

That I could never go on

Without you

Green eyes

Honey you are the sea

Upon which I float

And I came here to talk

I think you should know"3

Ao final da música ele parou se levantando.

— Olá Isabella. – Sorriu para mim descendo do palco e vindo lentamente em meio aos poucos convidados. – Parabéns pela formatura, infelizmente não pude estar presente, estava me preparando para fazer, talvez, o melhor show da minha vida. Tudo começou no Tina's em um encontro desastroso e ele nos trouxe até o presente momento, eu amo você Isabella Swan. Apesar das nossas diferenças e desentendimentos, nós nos amamos e só quero ser feliz ao seu lado pela nossa vida toda. Sei que já moramos juntos, mas quero oficializar isso, quero chamar você de Senhora Cullen. Quero que seja minha Isabella Cullen, quer casar comigo? – Finalizou se ajoelhado à minha frente abrindo uma caixinha onde havia um maravilhoso anel. Eu já estava aos prantos com suas palavras.

— Sim, sim, SIM. Eu amo você Edward Cullen, e quero ser sua Senhora Cullen. – Respondi o beijando e fomos aplaudidos.

— Eu te amo. – Sussurramos um para o outro.

Hoje

A festa foi muito boa e Edward ainda tocou mais algumas músicas e depois colocamos o som para tocar. Dois anos depois subimos ao altar, após ajeitarmos muitos preparativos.

New York – 1990

Me encarei no espelho tentando controlar o nervosismo. Eu estava com meus cabelos soltos ondulados pelas costas, maquiagem leve e meu vestido branco, nada exagerado. Me encarei no espelho nervosa com tudo aquilo acontecendo. Eu vou me casar.

Pouco antes as mulheres estavam aqui na casa dos meus pais me ajudando e me distraindo do que vai acontecer depois, mas todas já foram para a igreja. Estou apenas esperando Charlie para me levar ao altar.

Eu e Edward optamos por nos casar em uma igreja perto do centro de New York no dia 12 de maio, para podermos aproveitar as férias para uma boa lua de mel, onde levamos cerca de um ano organizando o casamento, festa, papelada, entre outros.

Ouço uma batida na porta e me levanto pegando meu buquê de tulipas brancas e lilás abrindo a porta vendo meu pai em um smoking bem arrumado.

— Está um gato. – Falei o abraçando fraco para não amassar o vestido.

— Você está linda filha. Nunca pensei de diria isso, mas fico muito feliz de vê-la em um vestido de noiva. – Afagou meu rosto e respirei fundo pra não acabar chorando. – Te amo Bella, quero que você seja muito feliz.

— Também te amo pai, sei que é costume a noiva se atrasar, mas melhor irmos logo antes que Edward enfarte no altar e eu fique viúva antes mesmo de casar, sim? – Brinquei rindo e ele me acompanhou enquanto descíamos as escadas. Entramos no carro que nos levaria até a igreja e seguimos rumo à ela. Ao chegarmos ele me ajudou a sair do carro e fomos para dentro. Ao entrarmos já estavam mamãe e Esme nos esperando com as crianças que entrariam conosco.

— Mal posso espelar pala começar o casamento. – Cintia (Uma adorável prima de Edward, filha de sua prima Tanya, de 3 anos.) se juntou a nós saltitando com Alec. (Que já está com 3 anos.)

— Nós também. - Pisquei pra ela que ajeitou sua cestinha de pétalas de rosa branca.

— Tia Bella, a senhola vai me dar um pliminho pla blincar? – Alec perguntou curioso e eu e papai nos engasgamos.

— Daqui um tempo querido. – Passei as mãos em seus cabelos.

— Vamos avisar que você chegou. – Esme falou risonha e entrou com mamãe. Pouco depois era possível escutar Clair de Lune, que eu e Edward escolhemos, tocando através da porta e papai entrelaçou nossos braços nos guiando para o interior da igreja, com as crianças na nossa frente. Cada passo chego mais perto de Edward, meu futuro marido. Já é possível vê-lo, está deslumbrante em um smoking que cai em seu corpo perfeitamente e o deixa mais lindo do que já é, estava com um sorriso enorme em frente ao padre. Olho ao redor vendo nossos amigos e parentes ali, e finalmente estamos um na frente do outro, meu pai deu minha mão para Edward que sorriu mais.

— Cuide bem dela.

— Com a minha vida Charlie.

O padre deu início ao casamento e tudo que eu prestava atenção era em Edward, no quanto nos amamos e nos amaremos mais com o passar do tempo. Até que chegou o momento do discurso.

— Isabella Swan, daqui a pouco Cullen. Eu quero você para toda a minha vida. Nas conquistas e nas derrotas, quero filhos com você, um pedaço nosso. Quero que tenhamos um futuro sólido e por mais que a gente erre, que possamos consertar juntos. Eu amo você minha Leoa. – Chorei e ri ao mesmo tempo pelo apelido.

— Edward Cullen, você é o homem da minha vida. Também quero filhos com você, um futuro. Quero poder estar presente em todos os seus concertos, e estar lá na frente para aplaudir com nossos filhos. Nosso primeiro encontro não foi dos melhores, mas depois que nos conhecemos melhor não consigo pensar em pessoa mais perfeita pra mim do que você meu amor. Amo você meu Leão. – Ele também estava chorando.

— Isabella Marie Swan, você aceita Edward Anthony Cullen como seu legítimo esposo?

— Sim.

— Edward Anthony Cullen, você aceita Isabella Marie Swan como sua legítima esposa?

— Sim.

— Eu os declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva. – O padre finalizou e Edward me puxou para um beijo enquanto todos nos aplaudiam.

No final da cerimônia todos nos cumprimentaram desejando felicitações. Fomos para o salão de festas onde dançamos a valsa onde escolhemos Green Eyes, pois além dele ter cantado em nosso noivado, ambos tínhamos olhos verdes, e a música representa muito o que nós sentimos. O casamento ficou melhor do que em meus sonhos.

Hoje

Em nossa lua de mel fomos para a Itália e realizamos nosso sonho de conhecê-la. Ficamos lá por uma semana e ao voltarmos nos mudamos para uma casa nossa e alugamos nosso apartamento antigo pois não queríamos nos desfazer dele e nem deixa-lo abandonado. Um ano depois do casamento eu tive uma surpresa agradável e fiz uma surpresa para Edward também.

New York – 1991

Estou voltando do trabalho mais cedo e passei logo no hospital para pegar meu exame. Eu estava desconfiada e finalmente ia ter a minha confirmação. Chegando em casa, que eu sabia que não tinha ninguém, me joguei no sofá abrindo o envelope vendo o Positivo ali. Eu parei de tomar os remédios à algum tempo e estava esperando esse resultado.

Olhei no relógio e são 18:15, corri para a cozinha pegando os ingredientes para uma lasanha preparando o mais rápido possível. Edward saiu para ver uma proposta de um teatro para um concerto daqui um mês e voltará lá pelas 19:00. Monto a lasanha e vou tomar um banho para quando ele chegar.

Quando faltam 15 minutos coloco a lasanha e vejo que o suco e a salada estão prontos, então apenas espero.

Depois de algum tempinho escuto o carro de Edward chegando na garagem e rapidamente escondo o exame no armário da cozinha e vou para sala.

— Oi amor. – Pulo animada no colo de Edward que tinha acabado de entrar. Como foi lá?

— Oi Leoa, foi tudo bem e marcamos de nos encontrar só para confirmar, depois falamos mais. E o que você está aprontando? – Ele estreitou seus olhos me avaliando.

— Nada, vá tomar banho que já sirvo o jantar.

— Ok. – Me deu um selinho subindo as escadas.

Termino de pôr a mesa e pouco depois Edward chega de calça de moletom e sem camisa, o que me desestabilizou momentaneamente.

— Deixa que eu te ajudo Leoa. – Passou por mim me dando mais um selinho e pegou a lasanha no forno e nos sentamos.

— E sobre o concerto leão?

— Está tudo certo, falta apenas ver alguns poucos detalhes e poderei estar tocando daqui um mês para um teatro enorme! – Exclamou animado enquanto nos servia. – E isso aqui está uma maravilha amor.

— Sei. – Falei divertida. Comemos e falei um pouco de como foi meu dia na JA4 e ao terminarmos Edward foi tirando a louça da mesa e peguei o teste no armário o escondendo atrás de mim.

— Sabe Edward, eu acho que vamos ter que reformar um dos quartos para hóspedes. – Comecei mordendo meus lábios nervosamente.

— Bella, sei que temos dois quartos de hóspedes mas não precisamos mudar. – Rolei os olhos, Edward é tão lento às vezes.

— Mas temos que ter um lugar para colocar o novo membro da família. – Joguei a isca.

— Você quer adotar um cachorro Bella? – Perguntou me olhando confuso e quis espancá-lo naquele momento.

— Por Deus homem, eu estou grávida. – Falei querendo socá-lo e dei o teste para ele.

— Você está grávida?

— Sim.

— Vamos ter um bebê! – Exclamou animado me pegando no colo nos girando. – Eu amo você e eu sou o homem mais feliz do mundo meu amor. – Falou me beijando e já estou ansiosa para a chegada dele ou dela. Ou deles.

Hoje

Dia 13 de setembro veio ao mundo Renesmee Carlie Cullen, uma pequena criança de cabelos acobreados e os olhos verdes de Edward. Eu acho os dele mais bonitos, parecem esmeraldas, os meus são verdes um pouco mais escuro. Renesmee é a nossa princesinha, sempre mimada. Até mesmo pelo Alec que gosta de brincar com ela.

Falando nele, ele está nos saindo um belo palhaço, vive fazendo gracinhas.

Rosalie deu a luz à Annie um ano depois, o que trouxe mais alegria para nossa grande família.

Quando Renesmee tinha dois anos me descobri grávida novamente, graças aos antibióticos que tomei em uma gripe. Mas não ficamos menos felizes por isso, Edward mesmo amou eu estar grávida novamente. Renesmee foi participativa e estava feliz que teria um irmãozinho.

Em 12 de abril de 1994 chegou Perseu Bryan Cullen. Com os olhos azuis do avô paterno e os meus cabelos castanhos, uma coisa muito fofa.

No começo, Nessie ficou encimada com Percy tendo tanta atenção nossa, mas entendeu que ele era muito frágil e precisava de maiores cuidados, então ela começou a dar o seu melhor para ser a melhor irmã do mundo, suas palavras.

Quanto mais eles cresciam, mais unidos ficavam. Isso é muito bom para uma mãe, ver seus filhos unidos. A parte negativa é que eles aprontavam juntos, o que sempre acabava em confusão. Eles já até colocaram sapos nas bolsas de suas professoras.

Lembro-me do dia que Percy me falou do charme dos homens Cullen aos 8 anos.

New York – 2002

Olho o relógio da cozinha e são 11:30. Abro a geladeira pegando algumas verduras para fazer uma salada.

— Mamãe. – Escutei Percy me chamar ao chegar da escola e vir para a cozinha, me virei vendo-o lavando as mãos na pia e em seguida indo para o balcão com um pote de cookies. – O papai está certo, os homens Cullen tem um poder! – Exclamou animado.

— Não coma muito que o almoço já, já estará na mesa. Mas me conte, por que os homens Cullen tem poder? – Perguntei curiosa cortando os legumes.

— Hoje a menina mais bonita da sala me pediu em namoro mamãe! – Exclamou animado.

— Sério querido? E o que disse? – Se eles soubessem o que era um namoro de verdade.

— Aceitei mamãe, Annabeth é uma menina muuuito legal. – Comentou sorrindo pegando três cookies e guardando o pote no lugar. – Vou tomar banho, Nessie ainda está vindo com o papai lá atrás. Ah, Alec disse que vai passar por aqui mais tarde. – E assim saiu correndo para o andar de cima.

Hoje

Foi divertido ver eles namorando, um namoro infantil que eles apenas passeavam de mãos dadas. Annabeth é uma menina adorável, e não vamos negar, tem atitude.

Eu era uma das melhores advogadas da empresa e Edward tocou em todos os teatros existente de New York, tocou até em Washington em uma ocasião.

Alec aos 18 já sabia que faria Arquitetura, ele adora todo o negócio de desenhar projetos e números então a faculdade dele foi uma coisa bem resolvida.

Annie queria ir além, ir a Juilliard fazer Artes Cênicas e estava dando tudo de si para isso.

Renesmee quis fazer Administração de Empresas, e estava empenhada nisso.

Percy ainda não sabia, mas gostava de números e estava procurando as opções que ele tinha.

Houve uma confusão familiar quando Renesmee finalmente decidiu namorar aos 17.

New York – 2008

— Cadê a Renesmee? – Edward perguntou descendo as escadas.

— Não sei amor. – Dei um selinho nele voltando minha atenção para o filme que passava.

— Ela disse que ia sair com o Jacó hoje. – Percy, que estava deitado no meu colo, nos informou.

— Percy, o nome dele não é Jacó. – Repreendi.

— Pocahontas? Jacobina? – Perguntou zombeteiro e dei um tapinha em sua testa.

— Mas já fazem algumas semanas que ela sai com esse tal de Pocahontas, e até hoje não vi esse menino aqui. – Edward falou exasperado se jogando no outro sofá. – Quando ela chegar vai ter que trazer esse menino aqui.

— Parem de chamar o garoto assim.

— Não está aqui quem falou. Olha, o Harry vai conjurar um patrono. – Percy mudou de assunto e revirei os olhos pra ele.

Ficamos assistindo o filme e quando acabava um colocávamos outro e em meio aos filmes pedimos uma pizza e apagamos as luzes para dar um ar de cinema.

Um pouco mais tarde escutei um barulho de carro parando na frente de casa e Edward que estava meio sonolento despertou e foi até a porta.

— Edward...

— Prometo ser gentil Leoa. – Falou malicioso, o que queria dizer que não. No mesmo momento Percy chegou da cozinha com um pote de pipoca.

— Eu sabia que vinha algo bom. – Se sentou ao meu lado me oferecendo umas, o que neguei indo até a porta pela demora de Edward e vi ele, Renesmee e Alec? Os dois últimos estavam aparentemente envergonhados e Edward falava alguma coisa.

— O que está rolando? – Percy perguntou divertido para eles ainda com a pipoca na mão.

— O que aconteceu? Aconteceu de eu chegar aqui e esses dois estarem quase se engolindo na porta da minha casa.

— Pai!

— Tio! – Exclamaram indignados.

— Alec você é meu herói. – Percy falou animado e dei um tapa em seu braço o fazendo resmungar. Esse, com toda a certeza, tem os genes de Edward.

— Er, bem né...

— Então... – Alec e Renesmee olhavam pros lados procurando ajuda eu acho.

— E o que está acontecendo entre vocês? Renesmee você não estava saindo com Jacob? – Perguntei por fim.

— Na verdade eu estava com o Alec? – Sua resposta saiu mais como uma pergunta e Alec tomou as rédeas da situação.

— Tios, eu quero um compromisso sério com Nessie, eu quis contar para todo mundo de uma vez que ela é minha, mas ela estava receosa porque nós somos primos e ainda por cima temos cinco anos de diferença, mas eu amo ela e quero algo sério. Não importa o que achem mas nós dois não iremos nos separar. – Durante todo o discurso Renesmee mantinha um sorriso bobo o olhando.

— Presta bastante atenção Alexander, se você cometer algum deslize com a minha princesa você é um homem morto. – Edward o olhou ameaçador. – E eu ensinei baseball para Alec. – Edward choramingou para si mesmo nos dando as costas e entrou falando sozinho.

— Já que acabou a farra, eu vou voltar para a Júlia Roberts. – Percy entrou e voltei minha atenção para minha filha e meu sobrinho estreitando meus olhos.

— Vem aqui. – Abracei Alec que riu aliviado me abraçando de volta. – Cuida bem da Ness.

— Sempre tia. – Piscou animado.

New York – 2017 – Hoje

Oh sim, quando toda a família soube foi uma loucura, mas eles seguiram firmes e fortes e estão juntos até hoje. Ela seguiu com administração, e mais uma vez foi uma bagunça quando no último semestre descobriu que estava grávida, ela conseguiu finalizar a faculdade pois faltavam dois meses para acabar, com Alec sempre presente e sempre babão. Ele já a havia pedido em casamento fazia um ano, mas eles estavam esperando ela acabar sua faculdade. Em 17 de junho nasceram Lana e Lenon, os meus primeiros netinhos. Eles são uma graça com seus olhos azuis e cabelos acobreados e são muito bagunceiros. Daqui cinco dias eles estarão fazendo seus 4 anos de muita animação, já que são muito sapecas.

Percy? Bem, ele continua com Annabeth que segundo ele, o prendeu em seus olhos cinzas. Ele está fazendo Licenciatura em Matemática e ela Arquitetura, Alec sempre brinca com ela dizendo que ela um dia vai tomar a empresa que ele construiu dele, pois os projetos dela são muito bons.

Alec nesses últimos anos montou sua própria empresa, e até mesmo desenhou sua própria casa com a ajuda e opiniões de Nessie. Renesmee está trabalhando em uma empresa de cosméticos e sempre dá o seu melhor.

Annie ainda está por aí, dançando pelo mundo depois de conseguir conquistar Juilliard, e está muito feliz.

Aos meus 51 anos não podia ser uma mulher mais realizada.

Estamos aqui em casa comemorando os 27 anos de casamento que eu e Edward estamos fazendo.

Lenon e Lana corriam um atrás do outro pelo jardim brincando.

— Eles são umas coisinhas tão fofas. – Alice falou ao meu lado com Jasper, babando neles também.

— Com certeza Alice. Annabeth quando teremos mais dessas por aqui? Estamos velhos e queremos muitos desses para vê-los crescendo. – Edward que estava sentado no meu outro lado perguntou para a nora a fazendo corar.

— Depois, quem sabe? – Falou rindo nervosa.

— Falando nisso. – Percy se levantou e do jeito que ele é brincalhão o olhamos receosos. – Qual é? – Perguntou indignado. – Enfim, já que estamos por aqui e eu tenho enrolado bastante e vocês tem que concordar comigo, bem Annabeth Sabidinha Chase, você aceita se casar comigo e me aturar para o resto da sua vida, que de nada será pacata comigo nela? – Percy perguntou e se ajoelhou mostrando um belo anel em uma caixinha.

— É claro que aceito cabeça de alga. – Annabeth o abraçou apertado chorando. – E er, bem. Acho que daqui uns meses vai haver mais um integrante na família Cullen. – Ela falou animada e todos fomos abraçá-la, com alguns gritinhos. Essa é minha enorme família, temos nossas brigas, discussões, mas chegamos à um acordo e somos unidos, e espero que ainda venham muitos netos por aí. E quero apenas que Edward esteja sempre ao meu lado.

— Eu te amo. – Sussuro em seu ouvido.

— Também te amo, para sempre Leoa.

— Para sempre Leão.

— Gauuuuur. – Rosnou e rimos.

— Gauuuauuuur. – Duas criaturinhas pularam em cima de nós e os pegamos fazendo cócegas.

— Vovô tigle? – Perguntou Lana apertando as bochechas de Edward.

— Não, vovô Leão. – E fingiu mordê-la nos fazendo rir.

— Vovó Leãoa? – Lenon perguntou confuso.

— Não Lenon, Leoa. – Falei fazendo cócegas nele e rimos.

— O que meus bebês estão aprontando por aqui? – Alec chegou perto de nós pegando os dois filhos no colo ao mesmo tempo.

— Bebê não papai, sou homem. – Lenon fez voz séria.

— Eu sou bebê. – Lana fez festa se agarrando em Alec.

— Então bebê e homem, que tal um banho na piscina?

— EBAAAAA.

— Eu levo esse homem aqui. – Percy apareceu radiante pegando Lenon e saiu conversando com ele e Alec fez o mesmo.

— Esses dois combinam. – Edward falou risonho.

Renesmee veio até nós com um presente e nos abraçou.

— Paaaarabéns pelos muitos anos de casamento, e espero estar assim depois de um tempo. – Falou piscando pra mim e ri a abraçando de volta. – Amo vocês.

— Também te amamos Leoa Júniar. – Brincamos rindo.

— Hey família, falta eu. – Percy veio correndo só de bermuda entrando entre Renesmee e eu nos abraçando. – Eu fico no meio da mulherada. – Falou zombeteiro.

— Vou falar para Anna sobre isso Leão Júnior.

— Os tapas dela doem. Shiu. – Ele mal terminou de falar e escutei um flash. Alice acabava de tirar uma foto.

— Essa vai para o albúm. – Saiu saltitante enquanto nos olhávamos e rimos.

Amo nossos momentos bobos. Nossos doces momentos.

1Referência à boate de Sob minha Pele, uma fanfic de uma das (ou a) minhas autoras favoritas do Nyah. Leitores entenderão. ;)

2Edward brincou (Quando estavam bêbados. Muahaha) dizendo que a Bella era selvagem como um leão, então acabaram com esses apelidos.

3"Querida você é uma rocha

Sobre a qual eu me sustento

e eu vim aqui para conversar

Espero que você entenda

Os olhos verdes

Sim, o refletor

Brilha sobre você

E como poderia

alguém

negar-te?

Eu cheguei aqui com um fardo

E ele me parece tão mais leve

Agora que eu te encontrei

Querida, você deveria saber

Que eu nunca poderia continuar

Sem você

Olhos verdes

Querida, você é o mar

Sobre o qual eu flutuo

E eu vim aqui para conversar

Eu acho que você deveria saber."

4 Jackson's Advocacy, citada na lembrança de 1988.

Quero fazer mil e um agradecimentos aqui, primeiramente Paulinha Halle por fazer essa proposta e me fazer "parir" essa one de dia dos namorados. Kkkkkk

Agora pegar a listinha. Cof, cof.

Lola Royal, obrigada por me apresentar "Green Eyes", com ela o momento número 2 ficou mais perfeito.

Amanda Clarke, obrigada pelas ajudas gramaticais.

BellaMC, obrigada pelas ajudas em geral.

Sofi Tita, obrigada pela capa mega divástica.

Obrigadão ninas do meu core. 3

Se gostaram comentem, se não comentem mais ainda. Kkkkkkk.

Quem quer uma família assim? \o/ Kkk

Se não for pra ser pedida em casamento desse jeito eu nem caso. Kkkkkk

Se tiverem alguma dúvida pode perguntar que respondo, okay? Eu me perdi muito nas datas. Kkkkk. Agora cliquem na caixinha lá em baixo e digam o que acharam do meu potinho de açúcar. 3


End file.
